


If you had a million Shakespeares, could they write like a monkey?

by ras_elased



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Drabble is as drabble does, Evil!Fitz, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz commits treason: a comedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you had a million Shakespeares, could they write like a monkey?

**Author's Note:**

> 100% of the blame for this goes to bliss116 on tumblr.
> 
> Also, the title took twice as long to write as the entire fic. It's a quote from Stephen Wright.

"Fitz, _why?_ "

Simmons looked back at the burned out shell of their former lab. "Why would you do this? We're your _friends!_ "

Fitz fiddled with his tandem parachute buckle, strapping himself to the man who, until just a few minutes ago, had been their prisoner. A few minutes ago, Fitz had helped him escape. "If it makes you feel any better, it was a difficult decision." Fitz had to yell to be heard over the sound of the wind roaring through the open bay doors. "But in the end, Hydra promised me something you lot at SHIELD never could," he finished, an edge of bitterness clear in his voice.

"What?" Simmons said, telling herself the sting in her eyes was from the wind. "What could they possibly—"

But then the parachute opened and Fitz was yanked out into the sky. But still, in the distance, Simmons could hear him say, "They promised me A MONKEY!"


End file.
